The use of electrical powered toothbrushes for cleansing teeth is well known. Typically these toothbrushes employ some kind of rotating head able to perform semi-circular or vibrating motions, a brush handle with a hollow space to place batteries, a motorized element and some kind of user interface (either switch buttons or a small user screen). These components together build an electrical toothbrush but they work separately and without any knowhow or knowledge collection. The existing toothbrushes blindly operate based on the user placement in the mouth and regardless if the specific location requires cleaning or more comprehensive plaque treatment.
The existing toothbrushes boast the fact that their movable head performs faster and faster circular repetitions but ignore the fact that this can be abrasive to the teeth and gums. Accordingly it is desired to provide an improved electric motorized toothbrush that overcomes the shortcomings described above by automatically detecting the plaque infected areas and furthermore by controlling and monitoring the movements and applied pressure of the brush head to work specifically on the detected areas and prevent abrasiveness to the teeth and gums. Closing the loop between understanding where the plaque resides and enabling the brush head to reach these areas without user intervention enables comprehensive and efficient brushing which is the basis of Smart brushing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dental care device that automatically detects the plaque infected areas.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dental care device that is capable of controlling and monitoring the brush head to work specifically on the plaque detected areas.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dental care device that eliminates unnecessary abrasiveness to the teeth and gums.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.